reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Pig Josh
Pig Josh is a minor character featured in Red Dead Revolver With the addition of the Legends and Killers DLC pack, Pig Josh is a multiplayer character model in Red Dead Redemption. Journal Entry "There's no denying Pig Josh can draw a crowd, but no one can stand his company off the stage. He mostly keeps to his wagon between shows, feeding bits of bloody meat to his trained buzzards. Heaven knows what he blows up to get that meat." Background Pig Josh was a demolition expert in the Civil War. Not much is known about Pig Josh's early life except that he was in Perry's circus train amazing people with his skill handling Dynamite. When Perry moved on with his operations, Pig Josh was left behind. Eventually he turned into an outlaw, using his skill with TNT to destroy and kill people instead of amaze them with daring feats and tricks. Because of this, a wanted poster of him was hung inside the Brimstone jail for any man brave enough to go face to face with the Pig. Red found the wanted poster of Josh and agreed to put an end to him. Interactions During the mission Carnival Life, Red meets up with Jack Swift and both of the men attack Pig Josh and his gang. Once all of his gang lies dead, Pig Josh himself takes matters in his own hands as he jumps from his Box car and starts to attack Red and Jack using a dynamite belt attached to his waist. Red kills Pig Josh and claims his reward a couple hours later. Missions Appearances ''Red Dead Revolver *"Carnival Life" Quotes Red Dead Revolver Red Dead Redemption Multiplayer skin.|200px|right]] *''"Damn, I gotta quit smoking."'' *''"Come here and give me a hug."'' *''"Things are gonna explode!"'' *''"Come on, fancy pants!"'' *''"This place blows!"'' *''"You ain't no fun, boy."'' *''"Josh is gonna blow this place sky high."'' *''"You just blow my mind, friend."'' *''"I hope you take this personally."'' *''"You're boring Josh. Josh is gonna blow up!."'' *''"Josh is a pig. You're a rat."'' *''"You're either a stargazer or a corpse, because you're always on your back."'' *''"You wanna smoke, amigo?"'' *''"You're about to get a good look at a wooden box."'' *''"Goodbye, mister. Boom! Boom!"'' Trivia *Pig Josh was given his nickname "pig" for his pig like nose and the fact that he tends to "snort" like a pig when he begins to make a joke or is attacking Red. *Pig Josh's bounty is lower than any other outlaws, either because he is the first boss of the game or because he is the least of the town's worries. *Pig Josh shares similarities with Piggsy, another Rockstar villian from the game Manhunt. *Despite always being seen with many sticks of Dynamite, the weapons inventory still can only hold a maximum of 2 sticks of dynamite. *Pig Josh is a playable character in the Legends and Killers DLC pack for Red Dead Redemption. *In the Legends and Killers DLC pack, the Dynamite strapped around Josh's head is smaller than the thrown Dynamite in-game. *Pig Josh is unlockable for showdown mode if you get an excellent rating on the chapter "Carnival Life" *Pig Josh is likely a reference to Pig Joe, a boss character in the 1985 Capcom game, Gun.Smoke. Pig Joe was also a fat shirtless man who made dynamite his primary weapon and favorite clothing accessory. *He is listed in Sheriff Bartlett's Journal under the 'Prof. Perry's Peculiarities '''section. *According to the journal, the Fidgets are the offspring of Pig Josh and the 'Bat Lady.' Gallery File:Pig_Josh.jpg|Legends and Killers reddeadredemption_pigjosh_640x360.jpg|'Legends and Killers' Pig Josh Artwork Pig_Josh_RDR_LK.png Legkill pigjosh.jpg|Things go boom File:Pig_Josh_in_"Revolver"_and_"Legends_And_Killers".jpg|Side-by-side comparison of Revolver and Redemption versions of the character. Achievements/Trophies The following Trophy/Achievement can only be acquired while playing in ''Red Dead Redemption Multiplayer: es:Pig Josh Josh, Pig Josh, Pig Josh, Pig Josh, Pig Category:Characters